leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zeke's Harbinger
* 10% cooldown reduction = * 50 ability power = * 250 mana = * 35 armor = ** Total Gold Value = * 10 ability power (from passive) = * 50% critical strike chance = ** Total Gold Value = Total Stat Value (With Passive) = * is |+305g}} gold efficient without its passive and its active. * At 100 charges, this item grants 20% increased ability power and +50% critical strike chance to both the wielder and an allied champion, this is worth at least for the wielder, and for the allied champion, making the item |+5523g}} gold efficient. }} Similar Items }} Strategy * is made for bot lane, with the support having this item. It will provide to him useful stats: **cooldown reduction, ability power, mana, and armor. * On the lane, the ADC and the support will both generate charges, that will end up, at 100 charges, activating the passive, granting and 50% critical strike chance to both of them for 6 seconds. *The will mostly be useful on the support, granting additional damage and/or better shield / heal. And the critical strike chance will mostly be useful to the ADC, even though 50% critical strike chance on a support might be useful somehow. Trivia * remplaces because Riot wanted to balance aura. Hide= |-| Reason= *''In trying to balance auras, not only do you have to account for the super-strong case (five friends stacked up together) but, on the flip side, you've also got to be thinking about the times when it's just you and a buddy. Keeping an aura balanced for both cases is often a difficult challenge and, even if we can solve for that, usually leaves us wondering how to add satisfying gameplay beyond... an aura. This was the first reason we decided to take on a remodel when bringing more support itemization to the scene.'' * let's get some goals in here! We wanted to build a high-impact “let's get some hurt in the mix" item that still identified itself as a support tool. Like how is the item you buy when you know there's one mate you need to protect, should be the aggressive counterpart for when you want to smack some faces. As an additional goal here, we really wanted to amp up the satisfaction for the support – something that the old suffered from (unless you really liked auras, we won't deny that). * (whew this is getting long): why not just make a new item and leave in? We very lightly poked this topic with but might as well address it now. Beyond the issue of leaving an extremely difficult to balance item in the game (particularly one that is relatively weak until the "right" team comp taps into it then it becomes very, very strong), when something becomes so niche in its optimal use it can quickly become a trap item for players believing all items (and item premiums) were created equal. We do want to support the ability for players to make smart, contextualized decisions based on the state of the game, but can't do so by leaving really specialized things lying around. Instead, our hope is to either focus an item so that it becomes a clear choice for a broad enough set of champions (see: ) or we can normalize and push out a wider swathe of options that are actually supportive of '''Good Decisions' (see: our ability power item changes).'' Patch History . }} References